rhosmusicfandomcom-20200213-history
South Africa
South African Music The South African music scene includes both popular (jive) and folk forms. Pop styles are based on four major sources, Zulu isicathamiya singing and harmonic mbaqanga. Christian missions provided the first organised musical training in the country, bringing to light many of the modern country's earliest musicians, includingEnoch Sontonga, who wrote the national anthem Nkosi Sikelel' iAfrika. By the end of the nineteenth century, South African cities like Cape Town were large enough to attract foreign musicians, especially American ragtime players.African American spirituals were popularised in the 1890s by Orpheus McAdoo's Jubilee Singers. (From Wikipedia) Zulu Tribe Music Zulu Tribe Music is the traditional music that is used in the zulu tribes of South Africa. Consists mainly of chants and a cappella harmonies, which are called Ukubonga. Zulu music also commonly uses; Upika a traditional guitar-esque instrument and percussion. Most Zulu music with instruments use a Izihibalo (Instrumental Intro) Traditional Zulu folk evolved to influence; drum and bass, pop music of South Africa and rap. Zulu music is traditionally used for recreation (Campfire Songs), to announce special events (Engagements), tell stories, communications (War/ Across The Savannah) An Example Of Zulu Music - ZULU VOICES Boer Music (Afrikaan Folk) Afrikaans music was primarily influenced by Dutch folk styles, along with French and German influences, in the early twentieth century. Zydeco-type string bands led by a concertina were popular, as were elements of American country music, especiallyJim Reeves. Bushveld music based on the Zulu were reinterpreted by such singers as Marais and Miranda. Melodramatic and sentimental songs called trane trekkers (tear jerkers) were especially common. In 1973, a country music song won the covetedSARI Award (South African Music Industry) for the Song of the Year - "My Children, My Wife" was written by renowned South African composer Charles Segal and lyricist Arthur Roos. In 1979 the South African Music scene changed from the Tranetrekkers to more lively sounds and the introduction of new names in the market with the likes of Anton Goosen, David Kramer, Koos du Plessis, Fanie de Jager, Flaming Victory and Laurika Rauch. Afrikaans music is currently one of the most popular and best selling industries on the South African music scene. After World War I, Afrikaner nationalism spread and musicians like Jewish pianist and composer Charles Segal andaccordionist Nico Carstens were popular. (From Wikipedia) Boer music is used in the same ways that british folk music is used. Modern South African Music Metal In the early & mid 80's there were bands like Black Rose, Stretch, Razor, Lynx, Pentagon, Montreaux and Osiris. Through the late 80s and into the early 90s, South Africa grew a well supported metal scene, marked by the release of Johannesburg based Odysseys' self-titled album in 1991. There was a burgeoning crossover punk/metal scene in the major centres, particularly spurred on by Cape Towns' Voice Of Destruction and Johannesburg based Urban Assault in the very late 80s. Johannesburg developed an extreme metal scene in 1992 with rising grindcore/death metal act Retribution Denied, Boksburg based macabre/death metal act Debauchery followed by Pretoria doom metal band Funeral, Christian metal act Abhorrence closely followed by Insurrection, Metalmorphosis, Sacrifist and Agro the latter two acts of whom still perform today. The Cape Town metal scene was on a high in the mid-'90's, driven largely by Pothole and Sacraphyx. Pothole would release two critically acclaimed albums on South Africa's most successful punk/metal label, Way-Cool Records - their debut "Force-Fed Hatred" is still the top selling South African metal album to date. Whilst many of the acts failed to find commercial success in terms of CD sales, there was a devout following nationally and local metal bands soon opened the national touring circuit to a higher extent than most other genres. It also attracted international artists to tour the country almost immediately after the demise of apartheid, with some of the most respected international artists having seen fit to visit the country since. (From Wikipedia) Die Antwoord Die Antwoord (pronounced di'ɑnt.ʋoːrt, Afrikaans for "The Answer") is a South African rap-rave group formed in Cape Town in 2008. The group's members are rappers Ninja and Yo-Landi Vi$$er and DJ Hi-Tek. Their image involves a counterculture movement called zef and the influence of photographer Roger Ballen. Die Antwoord released their debut studio album, $O$ (2009), online for free and attracted international attention for their music video for "Enter the Ninja". After briefly signing with Interscope Records, they founded their own label in 2011, Zef Recordz, through which they released their second and third studio albums,Ten$Ion (2012) and Donker Mag (2014), respectively. Style Die Antwoord lead vocalist, Ninja, was part of the South African hip-hop scene for many years, fronting acts such as The Original Evergreen, MaxNormal.TV and The Constructus Corporation.1 Ninja told Rolling Stone, "Everything I did before Die Antwoord was me experimenting, messing around and trying to find Die Antwoord... Everything before it was disposable. It was all throwaway."2 Die Antwoord observed that journalists and critics, particularly in the United States, frequently ask if their creative output is a joke or a hoax. When asked if he was playing a character, Ninja said, "Ninja is, how can I say, like Superman is to Clark Kent. The only difference is I don't take off this fokken Superman suit."3 They have described their work as "documentary fiction" and "exaggerated experience" designed for shock value. Ninja told Spin: Die Antwoord is known for their cult following, in particular the unusually prolific creation of fan art by their followers.5 Some of their music videos have incorporated artwork by the noted photographer Roger Ballen.6 (From Wikipedia)